


Walls

by laceleather



Category: Goblin Slayer, Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: ■背後注意！！！■短篇試寫，設定並無過分考究原作，考究黨迴避。■雙方關係僅是同邊境公會冒險者、略有同伴感覺的關係止步，當中的某人還將另一方視為情敵關係。■BGM：Jamie N. Commons – Walls





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> ■背後注意！！！  
> ■短篇試寫，設定並無過分考究原作，考究黨迴避。  
> ■雙方關係僅是同邊境公會冒險者、略有同伴感覺的關係止步，當中的某人還將另一方視為情敵關係。  
> ■BGM：Jamie N. Commons – Walls　

──這不過是一場失誤。  
──然後基於同個團隊夥伴意識的協助。  
──僅是場冒險裡尋常發生的意外而已。

不論何者，對於眼前這名穿著最廉價尋常武裝、哪怕農村出身初出茅廬的白瓷裝備都比他優的冒險者，長槍手並無存於同為冒險者以外的意念。

即便平常時候除了開口閉口都是哥布林以外是跟木頭的傢伙此時此刻抖得遠比冬日裡起風的枯樹密林還要吵鬧，全都要怪渾身上下金屬鎧和鎖子甲摩擦，偶爾還能聽聞從頭盔的孔洞當中流洩而出宛如哽咽的悶響與惱人熱氣，長槍手不會有過多的想像。

他只喜歡女人，僅對優秀美麗的異性感興趣，試圖追求公會裡負責冒險者業務頭綁三股辮的櫃檯小姐。世間廣大，神明眾多，或許有人不愛凹凸有致只喜於與自己相同性別這等事之人存在，也即便就發生在自己所屬的邊境冒險者公會，但自己就僅對異性有那方面的興致，所以，這不過是純粹善念大發的協助而已。

解毒藥水沒效，隨意丟棄的空罐裡原先裝著需要一枚金幣價格的高品質藥劑；已經燃燒殆盡成灰落地代表無用，那是從腰包裡挖出從某次約會裡獲得給魔女修改的保命卷軸；雖然彆足可在冒險裡也能成為反敗為勝的殺手鐧，連一天僅有兩次的壓箱魔法額度都拿來消耗。

若不是各種手法全都嘗試，情況危急到不能拖沓到向外尋求援助，長槍手也不想在冒險裡、危機重重的野外上，把身高矮小於自己不魁武但渾身上下全是鍛鍊而成肌肉外加金屬板武裝絕對不輕的傢伙拉於自個兒身上，不合時宜地幹著僅有在午夜床榻、煙花小巷、有繡布軟枕與水煙裊裊交織的溫柔鄉活動。

久經鍛鍊的冒險者戰士體重可不容小覷，比起純正前衛他確實更偏向於斥候類型，但在渾身軟癱無力的情況下，又要一隻手負責扯開看似簡單實際脫去也要層層手段的武裝不讓摔倒在地還真有難度。

喀啦、喀啦，金屬的摩擦刺耳並且響亮，修短的指甲好幾次摳硬金屬的感覺也足夠發麻。

冒險者在任務中的活動理當靜謐悄聲，發出如此響亮的噪音分明是恨不得告知自己的方位，長槍手應該要怒目而視然後低聲斥責，然而此刻他僅是汗濕額頭一方面覺得毛躁一方面又覺得身上長刺的不對。

他人並非在曠野也不是處於坑道，周邊除了塵土石礫青苔和分不清是動物還是植物的乾枯堆積，除了前方崎嶇窄小而隱蔽的洞口，只能容得下兩名成年人蹲屈翻轉的獸窟沒有被怪物從背後狙擊的危險。

這裡是慌忙危險之中長槍手偶爾發現的幸運，搭組的隊員意外中了驅逐對象的詭計，要搶在對方因為高溫燒壞腦子順便把五臟六腑熱得悶熟之前，能夠於反被追獵裡恰好掉進了說大不大說小不小，估計是哪種獸類冬眠用的洞穴，也沒砸到貪睡的野獸，擲骰子的神丟出了不錯的點數。

唯一需要抱怨的一點就是難以展開手腳。

已經貢獻出一隻手作為支撐，另一手負責解開腰上纏繞分不清楚是皮帶還是綑綁腰包用的皮繩，總而言之，忙碌解開看似簡單實際繁瑣的哥布林殺手裝備又苦無空間大手大腳好扯拽施力的長槍手快要舉手投降，可他不能，要是他放棄，腦袋像個榆木傢伙就真的要變成硬板了，還是死透的那種。

所以他只能鼻子呼氣地改了方式，讓無力高熱的哥布林殺手倚在自己的胸前，單手與一腿並用讓他兩腿卡在自己右大腿上。

這下子可不只欠杯酒水如此簡單！  
要是敢再一杯酒就打發自己，絕對跟他算個沒完！

雖說哥不林殺手的裝備簡陋不過是普通不過的短板鐵甲和皮革護胸，但與自己的相互擠壓，兩種硬梆梆的金屬胸甲滋味可不是好受，好比胸口壓著大石，還時不時發出刺耳足以讓人顫抖的穿腦魔音。

但長槍手忽略了這些，哪怕他早就眉頭深鎖咬緊唇角，滾燙到就連金屬鎧都染上熱度的高溫能夠讓模樣輕浮又彆扭的邊境好手一語不發，加快了手上複雜好比開鎖的勞動。

他才沒注意除了熱之外，向來平穩冷冒的頭盔裡不一樣的急促難受，傳出來的喘息彷彿凝結水滴般地潮溼又黏糊。

終於，長槍手在胸前擠塊金屬，下顎給頭盔抵著的骨痛之中把那不知是綁了幾層還是扣了幾層，又或是以守貞禁慾諸如此類理由難搞的皮帶褲頭解開，他也沒了先前那種渾身雞皮的不踏實，更是一鼓作氣地該幹甚麼就幹甚麼。

「你聽好了，我可沒那方面的興趣，但既然我倆組成團隊，看著你死可不是我的風格啊！」長槍手的手在臨前一秒停滯於那大開能夠瞧見未曾曝曬而顯得雪白細嫩，但肌肉線條起伏明顯不會錯認成女性的襠部前咬牙切齒地說。

「……」

「你就當作是毛頭小子會有的好奇胡鬧好了，反正就跟結伴去水煙樓差不多。」

年輕氣盛的小子總是氣血方剛做事欠缺思考，而好幾個同年齡的湊在一塊自然而然就會發生許多匪夷所思的事。尤其對於性的好奇，冒險者裡男性總大於女性的比例，相互撫慰的情形也不是甚麼隱蔽的事。

「……」

「我說、你就不能應一聲嗎？沒死吧！」一口氣憋著問甚麼卻只得到沉默，長槍手怒喝著覺得自己頭髮都要豎直起來，整個人大力彈跳到連帶不饒靠的卡在對方懷裡的哥布林殺手顛簸搖晃。

「……啊啊。」

金屬的摩擦再次響起。這下不光是清脆的聲響，還有久違的低沉呆版。沒死，很好；有意識，挺不錯；但那只對哥布林殺手而不包含長槍手，是自己要讓他出聲回應，但暗地裡長槍手更希望對方不要應答，哪怕閉上嘴或者昏厥過去都比現在胸前的悶堵來得好上百倍。

好了，這下倒是自己尷尬起來了。

「……真搞不懂木頭般的傢伙怎麼會讓她這麼喜愛……」狀似呢喃的嘀咕牢騷淹沒於胸前鎧研磨的金屬咿呀裡，老練地鑽進被陰影遮蓋的處所。

那一瞬間除了掌心裡的鼓脹熱度與潮濕，其實更鮮明的是癱軟貼靠於自己胸前的木頭難得的反應。木頭大幅度地顫抖，活像被魔術師的雷電擊中終於有了活人的樣態，他正以用下流流氓的說法就是無力地攀抓自己胸口板甲的接縫，跟隨身下一連串動作引發的強烈感官瑟縮掙扎。

哽咽般的喘息就在自己腦袋之下，距離近得哪怕感受掌心裡由於自己動作越來越硬並且勃發的堅挺還要讓長槍手動搖。在長槍手的印象裡，全身穿著廉價鎧甲的銀級冒險者就是冰冷的鋼、頑固的石，心裡永遠只有哥布林，隔絕了人情冷暖情愛妒嗔。

每名冒險者都有自己的故事，但他絕對是長槍手遇上第一個也可能是最後一個一心一意的復仇者。拋卻了人類應該的情感，他只為了哥布林活著，是具身心一如裝備金屬活著的鎧甲，忠實地、勤勉地、無倦又偏執地為了永遠無法達成的願望執行。

他是個屠戮者，隔絕者，存活於人間有心又無心的凡人小鬼，直到此身腐朽才會放下近乎貪婪無盡的執著。

所以當必須匍匐於自己胸前才能免於傾倒的人終於表現出常人該有的模樣，哪怕僅有一點點，把快慰壓縮成一丁點的不適、應該宣洩的情感成為牢固壩體下些許的滴水，哥布林殺手屬於人類細小的反應讓長槍手跳動的心臟大力舒張，油然而生連自己都不明白的激昂。

估計是被熱燙的盔甲傳染了熱度，長槍手只覺得自己臉頰似乎也有些燒燙，但也意識到自己若不加緊腳步，對方高得不自然的體溫非但不會緩下甚至還有繼續高燒的可能，於是隔著布料磨蹭的手侵入了被體液漉濕開始黏答的薄布，握住開始淌淚的器官緩緩套弄。

已經不是半軟不硬的耷拉於恥毛間，完全抬頭的勃起擁有男性該有堅硬，而且熱得發燙，在泌出口的液體潤滑之下足夠讓為神貞節的聖女羞紅了臉，可單手掌握它的長槍手不是什麼守貞如神聖的神祇奴僕，他不過僅是個凡人戰士而已，還是個經驗豐富的男人。該用怎樣的手法讓前端流出白液的男性象徵變得更硬更燙湧出更多黏液；要如何將把所有聲響全悶在唇腔頭盔之中逼出快樂，同為男性的長槍手自然明瞭，還是個箇中好手。

畢竟他可是耍槍的。  
槍鋒該如何流暢運使凌厲破風，老練的邊境最佳銀級冒險者之一可不會連這點都不清楚。

「……哼、…………」

就是他也該被抵住下巴的堅硬頭盔磕疼得惱怒，縱然哥布林殺手正隨著自己的手指抽搐扭動，某方面壯大了每名男人內心皆有的征服慾沖刷理智，那好幾下隨著快感而繃緊的身軀也間接撞疼長槍手毫無保護的下顎拉回注意力不隨著對方喘息扯遠了原先目的。

長槍手腦內打轉好幾個咒罵的詞，好比為什麼自己紆尊降貴幹這種事還討痛、沒有人在這種情況下還穿著鎧甲腦袋上戴著頭盔、這傢伙不是精明老練得很為何還會中下流無賴的把戲搞得兩人都狼狽，他肯定沒有配戴哪怕是最基礎的抗魔裝備，若是有，也不會落得如此下場。

等他清醒，肯定要給這名整天哥布林、哥布林，全把資金投入到宰殺那些噁心醜陋的綠色小鬼身上而忽略可能遭遇其他怪物的銀級冒險者記取教訓。

以偏概全的下場就是差點給魅魔這種怪物生吞活剝、融化了筋骨！

比起給醜陋的小鬼殺掉，被美艷絕麗的魅魔當成精氣袋融蝕成養分化為血肉是挺不錯，讓冒險者選一種死法的話也可能最多人贊成的首選，但放在這種木頭身上……

不不不。長槍手想也想像不出畫面。  
雖然討厭他的榆木腦袋，但要長槍手想像一心一意僅有殺光哥布林的傢伙沉醉魅魔施加的性慾裡，長槍手寧願榆木腦袋還是榆木腦袋。

……不過在此之前還是摘掉那礙眼並且造成疼痛的破爛吧。  
長槍手自詡有靈巧的指法，可也無法利用單隻黏呼呼的手掌輕易解掉藏在內裡的扣環，所以他只能將固定對方腰身的手抽回，一起固定並摸索並不所以自己需要查探的裝備。

他比自己矮小，無力倚靠的軟癱外加跪坐於自己腿上幾乎形成無骨的姿態，而在喪失了固定的手掌，哥布林殺手就真的是軟泥一樣貼緊自己，不光是胸前，就連下腹也因為失去支撐完全滑脫緊貼自己的腹肚，將豎直淌水的性器擠壓貼上，將自己腹部那區為了方便行動已強韌皮件取代鎧甲的料子弄髒。

誠然，在正常情況下長槍手應該要嫌惡，但在非正常的危急裡，他能夠無視。一切是如此地弔詭，不論是自己還是給自己退去頭盔露出僅有在牧場保衛戰之後曝光過一次臉孔的哥布林殺手。他過分蒼白的臉孔浮現異常的緋紅，那與男人不相襯卻輝映臉上細小銀色傷疤，成為一種類似女人的胭脂妝點，導致長槍手望向由於生理緣故眼眶中泛有水光的紅眼睛都有一種迷離感覺。

自己肯定在那時候也吸入該死的魅毒了。  
一廂情願認定自己的飄忽並非被吸引而是陰險狡詐的技倆所害，耳朵也開始發燙的長槍手一手掐住哥布林殺手的腰肢拉出距離，另一手則重新回到少了慰藉畏顫顫可憐兮兮淌水的性器撸動，兩指握住貼上時猛然抽動的性器根部，然後以其他部分刁鑽地掌握下頭的囊袋搓揉，立刻感覺到騎乘於自己腿上的哥布林殺手夾緊了兩腿不住地向上。

但長槍手才不會讓他逃離自己的掌握，掐腰的手按下其實只要稍微使勁就能壓制的人，讓他重新跌回原來的位置整個人趴臥順道送上自己的要害，下巴頂住其實蹭起來意外滑順的腦袋瓜頂，長槍手滿意地將殺起哥布林凶狠恐怖但給人掌握致命位置又過份服貼溫順，既能滿足男人的征服慾，偶爾的哽咽喘息又能和緩被激起的嗜虐心。

長槍手就這麼把掌心裡的當作自己，用最能取悅男人的方式套弄掌握於自己手裡的火熱堅硬，讓完全充血硬起也不容小覷的性器快樂地抽動射出，伴隨失了頭盔一旦衝出牙關就分外鮮明的呻吟。

當然不可能一發解決。如果如此輕易，魅魔也不會是非紅玉碧玉等級團隊冒險者才能處理的禍害了。

「喂，我說，你腦子還清醒嗎？」

問一個由於中了混合毒與魔力渾身高熱發燙的傢伙清不清醒，長槍手想估計是自己腦袋也不清醒了。可他又不得不問，畢竟接下來可不是撸一發解決的問題，而是很可能之後對方獲救但反而自己身陷不被感恩還要給追殺的下場，換作是自己肯定是這種反應，所以長槍手才必須問，雖然他認為眼前這名像根短棒硬槌為了拯救牧場能夠把自己的一切給人的傢伙不至於如此，長槍手還是要確保一下。

才不是所謂的不安。  
是救人於危難又不是趁人之危。

「呃、……」

然而他的提問僅得到了模糊不清的回應。聽起還像回覆，但其中綿軟拖長到後頭更如同氣音一樣虛無的尾音反而給人意識不清，不過只是個舒緩不適的呻吟感覺。

「你的毒一次不會解決，要趕時間把毒排出來需要用更激烈的方式。我想比起燒壞腦子讓你沒辦法繼續殺哥布林，你會選擇這種方式……」長槍手說的是真，但為了對方能切切實實治療他也用了迂迴的方式，不過哥布林殺手估計沒認真聽自己說話的態度倒讓他不爽起來，「喂……你聽到了沒？」

長槍手晃了晃腦袋擱在自己肩上的哥布林殺手，試圖喚醒他的神智。

「知、知道了……」

由於姿勢的關係長槍手是看不見哥布林殺手的臉，但銀級冒險者的優越五感可沒聽漏對方嘶啞虛無的回應。

「你可到時候別拿那把破刀想要割開我的喉嚨。」說著就連自己都會發笑的台詞，長槍手在聽見哥布林殺手小聲的喘息回覆，他手指蘸染身上的濁白全當潤滑。

「忍著點，你會有點不適。我會盡量不會弄疼你，但這裡可沒有潤滑劑這種奢侈的東西。」

知道銀級的硬漢能夠忍受過分的痛楚，顧慮對方長槍手還是不免叨叨絮絮，盡做些換在香氣薰人的溫柔堆肯定被鶯聲燕語嘲笑的解釋，然後把掐握的手改覆於與女人相比缺乏和圓潤的臀肉掐捏，好讓掩藏於兩片臀肉之間的小孔露出。

沒做過多的前戲，按著穴口周圍幾圈的手指直接插進窄隘的後穴，裡頭的炙熱濕軟讓人咋舌，要不是指頭能夠感受到束縛的緊掐，其中快要泛水的溼熱很容易讓人誤解，畢竟連高級娼妓裡頭都不見得遇得上如此名器的存在。

他稍稍地探進一節指節按摩，確認掙扎著攀握自己肩頭的人沒有過多的不適，長槍手又緩緩地插入更多，直到他尋找到某一點而哥布林殺手繃緊了身軀逃避似地弓起了腰卻把自己身前受刺激重新半硬的性器重新送了回去，他的受驚反應讓長槍手啞然失笑又覺得滿足。

畢竟是個處，從頭到尾哥布林殺手表現出對於性的全然陌生，床榻和沙場同樣熟練的長槍手不會錯認，所以又怎麼會真的嘲笑對方貞節被害的聖人反應，他只是將手指頭埋得更深，刻意忽略濕熱吸附自己的熱情腸壁針對那點能夠引發強烈快感的那點巡弋挑逗，讓哥布林殺手肌肉繃得更緊、勃起性器吐出更多濁白逐漸增加指頭數量，然後在模仿性交的抽插裡不斷攻擊讓他在呻吟裡顫抖地射出精液，一次又一次，直到他半勃的陰莖僅能吐出稀疏的稀薄，焚燒體內的毒全化為噴濺自己小腹、下身的黏稠，長槍手才把已經能吞進自己四根的手指過分柔軟黏人的後穴裡抽出，強硬忽視自己被盔甲遮掩底下已然硬得也是被頂得發痛的性致高昂。

「你欠了我真多！」

長槍手低聲咒罵，可聲音裡有著他沒注意的輕柔，而他在哥布林殺手高溫退下不是馬上處理自己滿身的不堪，而是翻找兩人的腰包試圖尋出能夠擦抹的物品好清理兩人身上的情慾痕跡。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 沒想到寫第一篇哥布林殺手就是肉，不得不說長槍手在我看來幾乎等同狗哥，害我在腦這篇的時候整個出戲wwwww  
> 簡單說這就是個兩個銀級出任務其中一人不幸中鏢的故事，當然團隊不只這兩人，僅是恰好分組是兩人模式遇上這種倒楣事，然後就釀釀醬醬起來，但也不全然是這樣，畢竟只有單方面某人爽而已。長槍手估計要在之後悄悄地自己爽了（大笑  
> 至於結束後來，我想只有長槍手自己彆扭覺得怪吧？哥布林殺手就當只是意外又被助的淡然。不管怎樣輸的都是長槍手呢wwww


End file.
